


Откровенность

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За закрытыми дверями Тейко происходит то, чему нет названия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Откровенность

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Таймлайн Тейко.  
> 2\. Бета: Аттян.  
> 3\. Написано на ФБ для fandom Kuroko no Basuke 2015.

Когда Мидорима склонился перед своим шкафчиком, Акаши приблизился сзади и прижал ладонь к его мокрой спине.

Стал ощутим весь воздух в лёгких и то, как сильно он жёг горло при выдохе. Лёгкие сжимались и раздувались, как горячие и тяжёлые меха, а всё из-за этой ладони между лопаток. Она поднималась и опускалась вместе с покрытой испариной спиной.

— Не разгибайся. — В ухо влился шёпот Акаши, и каждый волосок на теле вздыбился. Акаши одним лишь голосом заставлял ныть все нервы до единого.

Мидорима дышал через открытый, напряжённый рот, но тёмная пелена не давала задуматься, как это выглядит со стороны. Пелена скрывала всё, оставляя осязаемым лишь присутствие Акаши за спиной.

— Не надевай рубашку. — Ладонь Акаши потекла ниже, надавила над поясницей. Кожа под ней билась тяжёлым пульсом, собственным или же пульсом Акаши. Пот тёк по лицу и плечам, будто только сейчас, после завершения тренировки, наступил самый изнуряющий её этап. Одна капля набухла над верхней губой, вторая скатилась с виска по скуле, смочила солью пересохший угол рта.

Какую рубашку Акаши имел в виду? А, эту ткань в кулаке. Хорошо.

Мидорима с трудом разжал пальцы и за буханьем крови в голове не услышал шороха упавшей рубашки. Рука давила на поясницу так, что бёдра и пах горели. Мидорима опёрся ладонями о шкафчик… Нет, нужно быть честнее — уцепился, ухватился, иначе не удержался бы на ослабших ногах.

Акаши отнял ладонь, и Мидорима наконец смог вдохнуть.

Жадно и громко, как утопающий глотает воздух. Прошелестел смешок. Но чей? Этот Акаши не смеялся, а горло и рот Мидоримы стали наждачкой и не могли издавать ничего, кроме кашляющих вздохов.

У Акаши были тёплые пальцы, и он провёл ими по затылку, надавил на шею. Мидорима не знал, что у него есть такие чувствительные места. Он нашёл в себе силы стиснуть зубы и начать дышать через нос, иначе из горла снова бы вырвался этот позорный рык. Он не знал, что умеет издавать такие звуки.

Акаши спустился пальцем по позвонкам. Казалось, что он проникает под кожу и гладит хребет прямо под ней, хотя палец всего лишь скользил по выемкам. Ох.

Мидорима смаргивал пот, пытаясь понять, что за белые цветы лежат у него в шкафчике. Ветвь сливы, искусственная и искусная. Сегодняшний талисман.

Он уронил слабую руку и сжал бумажные бутоны влажными пальцами.

Ласкающе Акаши чиркнул вниз по спине и… забрался под ремень. Легко, чуть-чуть. Это была лишь тень движения, но Мидорима вздрогнул и зашипел, как от ожога.

— Акх… Кха-а… — он хрипел, а не говорил, а Акаши только водил кончиками пальцев по спине под ремнём брюк, не пытаясь протолкнуть их глубже. — …Акаши.

Оборачивался он, вжав голову в плечи. Потный, полуголый, напряжённый, с пульсом Акаши на своей спине.

Первое, что Мидорима заметил — бёдра Акаши были в непозволительной близости от его ягодиц.

Второе — Акаши был одет, пуговицы были застёгнуты, воротник лежал аккуратно. Единственным несовершенством, за которое зацепился жадный взгляд, был закатанный до локтя рукав, который оголял белое запястье. У Мидоримы защипало губы.

Ладонь прилипла к дверце. Он развернулся, комкая в пальцах бумажную ветвь. Без пиджака, без рубашки, без майки, перед Акаши он казался себе голым. Акаши руку не убрал и теперь приобнимал его, поддерживая за пояс.

Мидорима хотел подобной близости с другим Акаши, но не смог им её позволить. Этот же Акаши не брал в расчёт его возможности.

Мидорима вцепился пальцами в его голое запястье, как до этого вцепился в него взглядом. В паху было жарко и влажно от пота, он не узнавал ни себя, ни своё тело. И Акаши не был привычным, всё это как будто не существовало и не происходило. Только талисман удерживал его. Мидорима цеплялся за него, как за якорь, держащий его в мире нормального.

Ветвь сливы в одной руке, горячее запястье в другой.

Губы у Акаши тоже были горячими. Мидорима прижимался к ним ртом, жмурился до боли и слезящихся глаз и не мог оторваться. Всего лишь сухая тонкая кожа и уверенная линия рта, а голова закружилась до черноты, до искр под закрытыми веками.

— Не забывай дышать, — сказал Акаши ему в губы, и Мидорима моргнул. Акаши и не думал закрывать глаза. И не думал отстраняться. Его ладонь лежала на пояснице Мидоримы, и кожа там повлажнела и горела.

Мидорима машинально облизал губы и зацепил языком чужой рот. В мелких трещинках таился солёный привкус, и окутавшая сознание пелена пропустила острое и вкусное осознание: на губах Акаши его, Мидоримы, пот.

О боги, это в самом деле был поцелуй с Акаши.

Мидорима не положил ладони на его плечи — уронил, опрокинул, бросил. Он не знал, что хочет и собирается делать, и пока он продолжал не знать, его пальцы сцепились в замок на спине Акаши.

А тот смотрел, пытал его взглядом, гладил поясницу.

Неужели всегда всё связанное с сексом оборачивается такой пугающей, парализующей откровенностью?

В пальцах Акаши, расстёгивающих ремень брюк, было столько чуткости и красоты, что Мидорима стиснул зубы. Он боялся не выдержать этого зрелища, но не мог перестать смотреть.

Акаши вытянул ремень из шлёвок, расстегнул ширинку и остановился. Мидорима не понимал, пытался ли он успокоить или завести этими мягкими поглаживаниями по кромке трусов, но эффект был ужасный. Ему никогда не было так плохо, как сейчас. Он уронил лоб на чужое плечо, благодаря богов, что Акаши одет — если бы под губами оказалось голое плечо, он бы сразу же кончил, и…

Мидорима позволил себе самую непристойную вещь, которую когда-либо делал: он высунул пересохший язык и прижался им к коже за ухом Акаши.

Тот вздрогнул, и всё тело Мидоримы отозвалось на это восторгом.

Акаши мягко отцепил его от себя, заставил встать ровно — и хотя ноги были ватными и плохо слушались, Мидорима смог подчиниться. Акаши царапнул кожу под его пупком. Взглянул из-под ресниц куда-то на шею, а затем открыл глаза.

Слова, целая прорва страшных и прекрасных слов готова была вырваться в этот момент из горла. И все они остались не озвученными лишь потому, что предназначались не этому Акаши.

Из его ладони выпал и лёг к их ногам сегодняшний талисман.

Мидорима мог поклясться, что этот взгляд был горячее всего, что он когда-либо видел, и откровеннее всего, что когда-либо получал от Акаши.


End file.
